


Chances

by riverbanks



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that guy. It's me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before the movie.

"How much older?" Deneb asks, in as neutral a tone as he can. Behind him, the sizzling of the frying pan is becoming a little frantic, and the smell of onions fills the kitchen and spreads out to the next cabin.

Yuuto shrugs, sneaking around him to spy on dinner. "Just a couple days. Probably not a week." Deneb can hear him poking the onions with a fork.

After a few silent seconds, Yuuto turns around and pokes him with the fork instead. "It's not that guy. It's me."

Deneb glances out the window, watching the empty landscape outside. He stays that way for a minute, standing there, being forked in the back of his head. The smell in the air around them is changing.

"It's burning!" Yuuto yelps, dropping the fork as he pushes the pan away from the oven.

Deneb turns around and quickly takes the pan from Yuuto's hands, throwing it in the sink and opening the tap. "Aaah, my delicious soup is ruined," he whines as black smoke fills the room.

Beside him, Yuuto sighs and shakes his head, reaching down for the dropped fork. He closes the tap, opens the window, waves the smoke out. Then he's rummaging through the cabinet and producing two new onions, taking a clean knife from the drawer and making room on the counter. He taps the knife lightly and raises a brow at Deneb. "I'm hungry."

Deneb nods and bows deep. "I'll make the soup even better this time!" He fumbles through his pockets and finds one of his special Lime Twist lollipops. "Please enjoy this while you wait!"

Yuuto makes a choked sound that is half a snort and half a chuckle, and takes the candy as he makes for the door. Deneb turns to his onions with renewed determination to make this the tastier, most soothing soup Yuuto's ever had.

It's been a long day.

"What about Nogami?" he still asks, when Yuuto's foot is almost out of the kitchen. He didn't mean to ask it aloud.

Yuuto stops by the door, but doesn't turn. His hand is tight around the candy. "What about him?"

"His memories are-"

"He'll be fine," Yuuto cuts him off, his voice stern and dry in the same way it gets when Deneb mentions the cards. "I'll be fine. It's a good plan."

Deneb knows it's the only possible plan, but he's glad Yuuto doesn't say it.

He nods again, and turns back to the counter. As he starts on the first onion, Yuuto's footsteps fade into the next cabin, and the next one, and he starts to hum a little song under his breath so the room won't be so quiet.

After the soup, he should probably make them some coffee.


End file.
